Accidental Encounter: Chapter 2
by Jackelsa
Summary: Jack and Elsa get to know each other a little more in this cliffhanging, dramatic romance. Rated T for future chapters.


"Well you're looking better already!" Elsa exclaimed clapping her hands together, throwing a series of snowflakes into the air. "Oh, goodness, I'm sorry." She apologized. "Nothing to be sorry about." Jack shrugged.

"Where are my manners?! I am Elsa, Queen of Arendell." She curtsied. "And you are?" She asked.

"I am Jack Frost." He said as he stood.  
"Jack Frost? As in _**THE**_ Jack Frost?" She inquired.  
"The one and only," he chuckled, sending some snowflakes into the air. Elsa gasped. "What? Did I scare you?" Jack wondered. "No, not at all. I just thought I was the only one." She stated as she changed her plain green dress into her blue ice-gown with a sweep of her hand. "Nice, and if you don't mind, I have a question for you." Jack stated. "Ask away," Elsa said. "Did you make this with your ability? And how did you get the power?" He asked, gesturing to the castle. "Yeah, I made it. And the ability? I was born with it. I had to keep it hidden for so long, because when I was little my sister and I were playing in the snow I made in the ballroom of our castle, when I accidentally hit her with an ice beam. We took her to the trolls to fix it and they made her forget I had powers. Then, on the day of my coronation, she wanted to marry someone she had just met, and she kept pushing me and pushing me, until I couldn't control it, and exposed myself. So I stormed out here and made this." She explained.

"If you don't mind, if I show you what I can do, will you show me what you can do?" Jack compromised. "Sure, show me what you've got." Elsa giggled.

Jack immediately struck the ground with his staff, and an intricate ice design appeared on the ground. He then threw his hands in the air and made a blizzard start in the castle. He then made the storm stop, so she could show him what she could do. "Your turn," he said, stepping aside. "Ok, ready?" She asked. "I'm ready and waiting." Jack replied. "Well, let's go outside to do this so I don't break anything in here. Last time I was messing around, the chandelier came down," she said pointing to the ceiling. "Oh, well then let's go." He said.

They went outside and Elsa stood, and rubbed her hands together, then she threw them into the air and snowflakes exploded like a snowy firework. She ran to the other side of the hill and called for Jack to follow. When he got to where she was standing, she said, "This is the limit of what I know I can do. That is controlled at least." She then stomped her foot and an icy, single snowflake formed underneath her foot. She lifted her hands and the snowflake rose into the air, forming a castle. She began making movements with her hands and feet. When she was finished, a castle stood, big and tall. She ran down the staircase to find Jack standing there, mouth wide open. Elsa laughed. "Close your mouth, don't you know it's rude to stare?" She joked. Jack shook his head. "That's amazing!" he proclaimed. "You'd be the first to say that." She stated. "Really?" He asked. "Yes, most people are afraid of my curse-" She didn't get to finish, because Jack grabbed her hands and said, "Elsa it's not a curse, It's a gift. I don't want to hear you say it's a curse ever again. Understand?"

"Yes. Uhh, Jack?" she said.

"What is it Elsa?" he asked.

"Look at where you're holding my hand." She gestured to their hands. A shower of snowflakes was pushing them together. Closer and closer. The snowflakes weren't just a flurry; it was a blizzard now, pushing them together. Elsa reached up and put a hand on Jack's neck, and the other in his hair. He put his hands on her hips. They leaned in to kiss, and right when their lips were about to touch, "Elsa? Whoa, Sven." A voice said. Jack and Elsa let go of each other and stood to face their visitor. "Who is it?" Elsa asked. The mini-blizzard had stopped, and they could see who the visitor was. It was Kristoff and Sven. "Who is that?" Kristoff pointed at Jack as he was jumping down from the sled. "Never mind who he is. What are _you_ doing here, when I'm supposed to be here alone?" Elsa retorted.

"Yeah, you are supposed to be here _alone._ I came out here because Anna was worried about you, so I quick offered to run out here." Kristoff threw back.  
"Well, if you must know, this is Jack Frost, and we were in the middle of something before you showed up. Now if you wouldn't mind; we would like to get back to what we were doing." Elsa demanded.

"Sure, I'll let you get back to making a blizzard." Kristoff mumbled.

"If I could ease your mind, we were-" Jack started, but Kristoff interrupted. "Just forget it, Frosty." He hopped into his sled. "Sven, go." Kristoff said as he glared at Jack.

"Sorry about him, he's my sister's boyfriend, and he has a thing about Anna and I being around other-" Elsa again didn't get to finish, because Jack put a finger to her lips. It sent a chill down her spine. "I would never have anything against you. Ever," Jack whispered. The mini-blizzard was starting up again. Elsa put her hands back on his neck and in his hair, and he returned one hand to her waist. He put the other hand under her chin and pulled her face up to meet his. And they kissed.


End file.
